


Magic isn't Magic

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Magic isn't Magic

She was sure it was because of everything she'd seen over the last couple of years, but magic failed to impress her anymore. She ceased to wonder when she saw something others deemed 'incredible'. There was no longer any enchantment, now it was tiresome. Too much had been used around her, on her, for her remain in awe of it. Part of her wished for something to come along that would restore her sense of wonder at the mysterious and unknown. Another part of her feared it. In her experience, the strange and unexplained had a way of turning ugly.


End file.
